


A Collection of Tumblr Prompts

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, F/F, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Some shorter than others, Tumblr Prompts, chlonette, ladrien, love square, most of them fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Just a collection of ask prompts I've received on tumblr that I thought I would share.





	1. The Chocolate Cake Bandits

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I reblog prompts/sentence starters and ask people to send me one with a pairing then I write a little short something for it. I think I've collected enough of these at this point, so I thought I would share some of them with you guys here in case you don't have a tumblr. Not all of them are related, in fact most of them aren't. They're meant to be a one-shot, one-moment type deal where it's just a small scene between characters. I hope you enjoy them! I'll upload a few a day until I work through the ones that I have saved up. I'll include the prompt/sentence that the story is based around at the top of each one in bold, and I'll update the tags as I go cause pairings depend on what people send me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having a sleepover, Chloe and Marinette decide to sneak down to the kitchen for one more slice of cake.

  1. **“If we get caught, I’m throwing you under the bus.”**



“If we get caught, I’m throwing you under the bus,” Marinette hissed as they crept through the halls of the Grand Paris late one night on a secret snack run long after they should have been in bed.

“Relax. I know this place like the back of my hand.” Chloe waved it away, quietly pushing open the door to the stairs and peaking inside to make sure the coast was clear before waving Marinette inside. “Besides, you’re the one who wanted more of that cake we had for dessert.”

“It was chocolate! You know how much I love chocolate,” Marinette said defensively, and Chloe suppressed a giggle.

She led the way down to the kitchen floor on silent feet, Marinette close behind. They paused at the door as Chloe leaned an ear against it, listening for movement from inside. Once she was certain that the doorway was clear, she cracked it open just a little bit to peer inside. Most of the chefs were on the other end of the room cleaning up for the night with their backs to the door. Perfect.

“We’ll have to be quick,” She whispered, glancing back at Marinette who nodded.

Crawling on hands and knees, the two girls slipped into the kitchen and headed for the dessert counter where the remains of a chocolate ganache cake rested tauntingly. Chloe glanced back at the chefs briefly before stretching up and quietly lifting the plate from the table. She almost made it back down quietly but managed to bump a metal bowl onto the floor at the last moment.

“Hey! What are you two doing in here?” A large man whirled around, and Chloe waved Marinette forward.

“Run!” She ordered, hot on her heels as they dashed back through the doors and made a b-line for the stairs, hearts pounding wildly in their chests as an angry chef made pursuit. 

Once they made it back up the few flights to Chloe’s floor, they heard a frustrated growl sound below them, and the heavy footsteps grew fainter until they heard the dining room door slam shut once more. Marinette was the first to reach Chloe’s suite, clutching her side as she caught her breath.

“Well, so much for that,” She panted, glancing back at Chloe who wore a wide smirk. In her hands was the plate of cake, and Marinette leaned her head against the door and let out a breathy laugh. “God, I love you.”


	2. I Heard You Have a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks Marinette about her rumored crush. Typical Adrinette ensues.

  1. **“I heard you had a crush on someone.”**



She wasn’t certain how it happened, but by some stroke of luck, Marinette got paired with Adrien -  _her_  Adrien - for their book report. As they found a table in the library together, she wasn’t certain she remembered how to breathe. The look that had been on Chloe’s face when Mme. Bustier announced the pairings would continue to satisfy her for months, and on top of that, she got to be alone with Adrien! If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

Or rather, so she thought.

“So,” Adrien began, dragging out the vowel as he drummed his fingers on the table. “I don’t mean to pry, but I heard you had a crush on someone.”

Marinette felt her blood run cold, and she was certain that her heart stopped for a moment. She stared at him wide eyed in horror for a moment before he shifted awkwardly, and she forced herself to speak.

“W-Where’d you hear that? I- pfft, I don’t, I mean…” She buried her face in her palm in shame.

“I overheard Nino and Alya talking earlier,” He explained. “So, does he go here? I can help you talk to him if you want.”

“I, uh, he’s not, well, you see…He doesn’t go here,” She fumbled, clasping her hands together on the table to keep them from fidgeting, offering up one of her nervous smiles. “He lives far away and is homeschooled.”

“Oh.” Adrien’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “How’d you two meet?”

“Uh, ya know…the internet?” She bit her lip and examined his expression hopefully, letting out a sigh of relief when he seemed to buy it.

“Cool. He’s a pretty lucky guy.” He smiled, and Marinette felt her blush darken considerably. “Let me know if you need any advice. I’m rooting for you.”

“Th-Thanks.”


	3. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir laments the wall between him and his one true love. (Angst prompt)

**“Everyday, I need you more and everyday, you push me further away.”**

 

“Evening, kitty,” Ladybug called with a singsong lilt in her voice as she swung up to the roof where they usually met. Chat’s ears perked up as he turned to her and presented a single rose with one of his signature dashing smiles.

“Good evening, m’lady. You beauty never quite ceases to take my breath away,” He sighed affectionately, and she rolled her eyes.

“Yet somehow, you never do shut up,” She teased, pushing his nose away.

“I keep hoping that one day you’ll reciprocate my adoration,” He said, pressing a hand to his heart dramatically. “And maybe let me see how beautiful your face is under the mask.”

“Not gonna happen.” She shook her head firmly.

“Oh, c’mon, Bug. Don’t you ever get tired of hiding? Wouldn’t you like _someone_ to know both sides of you?” He tried. “Doesn’t keeping this from everyone drive you insane?”

“No, because I know it keeps them safe,” She chided. “Speaking of, we have a job to do.”

Chat’s hands balled into fists at his sides as Ladybug readied her yoyo, and he blurted the next words without thinking, “Every day I need you more, and every day you push me further away.”

She stopped just short of the edge of the roof, arm raised to toss her yoyo, but it lowered slowly as she turned back around to face him. Her face fell a little, and she let out a soft sigh before pacing back toward him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

“I know it’s what you want, Chat, but when people’s lives are at stake, somethings have to stay hidden,” She said gently, cupping his face in her hand. “I’m sorry.”

Chat leaned into her touch briefly before plastering on a weak smile and saying, “I know.”

She nodded and pulled away, trotting over to the edge of the roof before hopping over and swinging through the city. Chat eyed the staff in his hands and sighed before following after her, burying all of his longing and hurt under a goofy mask. Just like always.


	4. You've Got a Great Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette practices what to say to Adrien, and to her horror, he overhears her.

**"You got a great face and an even greater personality, and honestly it be a crime if I let you go single any longer.”**

 

“Are you sure you can do this?” Alya asked as she and Marinette peaked around the corner to keep an eye on Adrien casually chatting with Nino across the courtyard.

“Yes. No? I’m going to try,” Marinette offered, biting her lip nervously.

“Okay, okay, let’s rehearse one more time,” Alya said, pulling her back. “Pretend I’m Adrien.”

“Right.” Marinette nodded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes to prepare herself. “Hey, Adrien, I think you did amazing in the fencing tournament, and I was wondering if you’d like to go get ice cream with me.”

“Good,” Alya praised. “Now say that to his face. No chickening out. You can do this, girl.”

“I can do this,” Marinette chanted. “But what if he doesn’t catch on that I like him? Should I do something more direct? Should I play it cool and use some suave pick-up line like ‘Hey, Adrien, you’ve got a great face and an even greater personality, and honestly, it would be a crime if I let you be single any longer.’” Alya’s eyes widened, a nervous smile curling on her lips, and Marinette’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What?”

“Good one, Marinette.” She felt her soul leave her body as she turned to see Adrien chuckling directly behind her.

“Wh- y- I- um, hey, hi, you’re, uh, thank you?” She stuttered, shooting Alya a glare for not warning her before plastering on her usual nervous grin.

“So, wanna get some ice cream? You can tell me all about my great face and personality.” He winked, and she was almost certain that the room was spinning.

“Uh, yes, sure, I’d love you- _that_. I would love _that_.”

“Cool. Shall we go?” He offered her an arm which she took without much thought, allowing Adrien to tote her off as she gazed dreamily at him, and Alya watched them go, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe that actually worked.”


	5. Stay With Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Adrien get snuggly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was just "Bedsharing"

“It’s getting late, I should go,” Ladybug said, shifting a little to sit up. Adrien’s grip around her tightened, and he let out a soft whine.

“Stay a little longer, please.” He pouted, nuzzling into her neck.

“You’re falling asleep, and if we stay like this for too much longer, I will be too,” She murmured softly sitting up and touching her nose to his affectionately.

“I don’t want you to leave yet,” He said, stifling a yawn. “Just stay here forever.”

“I wish I could, but I think your father’s assistant would question it,” She chuckled, brushing his hair out of his face and tracing his jawline with her thumb.

“Just the night then,” He pleaded, giving her one of those longing looks she couldn’t say no to, and he knew it. She felt her cheeks warm under her mask, and Adrien grinned triumphantly, stretching up for a victory kiss.

“Just tonight,” She said, settling back beside him.

“Every night,” He mumbled, rolling onto his side and pressing his forehead to hers. “Forever.”

“Good night, Adrien.” She smiled, closing the distance between their lips softly, breathing in his scent and savoring the taste of his lips for just a moment longer though she felt her own consciousness wavering as he began to stroke her hair lightly. His touch was gentle and his hands warm, and soon her breathing synced with his, lulling them both into a blissful sleep.


	6. Rainy Afternoons I Spend with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir take a nap on a rainy afternoon.

**"I don't want to get up... I'm so warm beside you."**

 

 

The afternoon was quiet and tranquil as rain pitter pattered against the roof, and two lovebirds snuggled together in bed for a power nap. Marinette lay on her back gazing up at her skylight with Chat sprawled across her stomach snoring softly. For a while she closed her eyes and listened to the rain, running her fingers through his unruly hair as he dozed. After sometime, she checked the time on her phone and shook the sleepy hero’s shoulder lightly.

“Mmm,” He moaned, clinging tighter in protest.

“Minou, don’t you have to go on a patrol?” She giggled as he nuzzled into her shirt.

“I don’t want to get up. I’m so warm beside you,” He murmured without opening his eyes. “Five more minutes.”

Marinette let out an amused breath and resumed stroking his hair. She herself wouldn’t mind five more minutes of this, and the warmth of Chat’s body made her eyes droop heavily. Paris could spare a few minutes for hardworking heroes to enjoy the comfort of curling up together on a rainy day. Or that’s what she told herself as she closed her eyes and synced her breathing with his.

Just five minutes.


	7. Mornings With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Marinette enjoy a rare morning together in bed. (slightly NSFW, though mostly implied)

**"We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about. "**

**"We both have nowhere else to be so we get to spend our rare day off at home."**

Running a business with your significant other could often prove to be challenging, but it also had its perks. Marinette was making a name for herself in the fashion world, and several of her boutiques were cropping up all over Paris, each being managed by her beautiful wife, who enjoyed yelling at people when they screwed up, so that things always ran smoothly. Many people had rules about mixing business with pleasure, though Marinette could assure them that she and Chloe very rarely saw each other at work and thus, it felt like they worked two separate jobs. However, at the end of the day, they returned home to each other and collapsed into each other in an exhausted heap, making up for all of the time spent apart that day before preparing dinner and enjoying the rest of their evening.

While both of them usually worked each day of the week in some capacity, there were rare days that they found themselves with time off, with no other prior commitments, and though many women in their mid-twenties would spend such occasions club-hopping, Marinette and Chloe enjoyed the tranquility of spending a quiet day in with only each other as company. For the first time in a while, they had nowhere to be and no one to speak to, and they were enjoying their break from reality curled up in bed lazily.

Chloe dozed slightly while Marinette brushed her fingers through long, gold hair, planting a kiss on her partner’s nose after a few minutes. She let out a giggle as Chloe puckered her lips without opening her eyes, and Marinette accepted them softly with a contented sigh before she shifted onto her back so that Chloe could roll on top and nestle against her stomach. Car horns honked outside, and a few birds chirped in the window, but neither one had any obligation to get out of bed and join the outside world, and they were content to keep it that way.

“I’ve forgotten what it feels like to sleep in,” Chloe murmured after a while, lips brushing the fabric of Marinette’s shirt.

“It is rare that we get to spend a morning in bed together. I’m a little upset that we don’t have more energy to make the most of it,” Marinette said with a yawn.

“In due time, my love. I’ll rock your world.” Chloe smirked.

“You always do,” Marinette chuckled, patting her hair before running her nails along her back gently. On the bedside table, her phone began to buzz, and she glanced at it with a sigh.

“Don’t you dare answer it,” Chloe ordered before she could move.

“What if it’s important?”

“I’m your wife. I’m the most important thing in the world, and I want you to keep scratching my back until I wake up enough to show you how much I miss spending time with you,” She replied, hugging herself to Marinette tighter in protest. Her loving wife rolled her eyes but allowed the caller to go to voicemail as she resumed stroking her back.

“Ya know, we’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about,” Marinette said pointedly.

“We’ve been married for 3 years.”

“Still.” Marinette smiled, and Chloe lifted her head just enough to offer a tired glare. “Good morning, darling. Hungry?”

“For you?” Chloe cocked a brow, a sly smirk spreading across her lips. “Always.”


	8. Lost In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya can't take her eyes off of Nino.

**"I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."**

Alya had known Nino for almost a year, and in a way, she knew how she felt about him, or at least, she _thought_ she knew how she felt about him. He was goofy and carefree, but he could also be responsible when he needed to be, which was something she admired. He always had his friends’ backs, and he was always willing to do whatever crazy thing she asked of him. He checked off every mark in her book as a solid _friend_ , not a boyfriend, and yet, as she watched him nodding his head to the beat of the music from his turntable, she noticed a light in his eyes that made her chest tighten and her face warm. In that booth, he seemed so relaxed and at ease, completely in his element, passionate and confident, and Alya couldn’t stop stealing glances.

“I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before…” She mumbled to herself, gaze softening as she stole another long glance at him.

“What’s that?” Marinette chimed in, turning toward her and cocking a brow.

“Uh, nothing!” Alya shook herself and smiled sheepishly.

Mari shrugged it off, and Alya took a sip of her drink to cool her burning face. Maybe she was losing her mind, or maybe she was finally noticing something buried deep inside her. Either way, she could feel herself falling.


	9. Falling for You Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesky alley cat steals Ladybug's lunch/Ladybug is smitten by the sincerity of her partner and his devotion to keeping her safe. (first one is a crack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should preface this one lol. I wrote the first one as a crack because it came to me and I thought it was funny, but the bottom one is the real one, and it's actually a two parter because I continued it in the next chapter for a different ask.

**“I will always be there to protect you.”**

Ladybug zipped through town in a rush to meet Chat Noir for a patrol. She hadn’t gotten a chance to eat lunch due to a certain science project she’d been putting off as a result of akumas, so she carried a small bag from the bakery with a couple croissants to eat along the way. She landed on their usual meeting roof with a grunt, fastening her yoyo back to her hip as she peeled open the bag.

“Afternoon, m’lady, whoa, whatcha got there?” His gaze dropped to the bag in her hands.

“A snack. Heroes have to eat too, ya know,” She said matter-of-factly.

“Are you sure those are safe? What if someone’s trying to poison you? I should check,” He insisted, swiping the bag from her before she could protest and shoving a whole croissant in his mouth.

“Hey! Chat, you mooch!” She growled, reaching to snatch them back, but he turned around and held them out of her reach.

“Oh, no, Bug. I think there’s something wrong with them, but don’t worry I will always be here to protect you,” He said around a mouthful.

“Chat give me back my lunch!” She demanded, climbing onto his back in an attempt to reach them.

“It’s for your own safety! I’m doing you a favor!” He chuckled, spinning around in circles as he attempted to eat the second one without letting her retrieve it.

“You mangy alley cat!” She swore. “Give it back!”

“What’s the magic word?” He asked with a sing-song lilt.

“If you don’t give me back my lunch I’m going to get you fixed!”

“Actually it was ‘Chat Noir is the most handsome hunk I’ve ever laid eyes on’ so looks like I get to eat this one too.”

“Chat!”

 

 

* * *

 

Ladybug hopped down as her healing magic reversed the damage of the latest akuma and returned her black clad partner to normal, and he shook himself to ward off the last bits of the spell he found himself under. She helped him up and brushed off his shoulders before folding her arms over her chest.

“You’re always taking hits for me, and I appreciate it, but I don’t like fighting you all the time. Be more careful,” She scolded gently, and Chat offered her one of his famous smiles.

“It’s what I do, m’lady,” He said simply. “I will always be there to protect you.”

Ladybug felt her face flush a little under her mask as his eyes softened on hers, their warm exchange interrupted by the beep of her earrings. Chat bowed politely before her, placing a kiss on her hand before dashing off before she changed back, leaving her hand burning in his wake. She smiled a little to herself as she watched him go. It was awfully sweet of him to look out for her so often, and she was glad to have him as a partner. She frowned when her heart sped up a few beats as she thought about him. Was she really falling for Chat Noir? She bit her lip contemplatively for a moment, glancing down at the hand he kissed, that small smile returning to her lips.

Stupid cat.


	10. Falling for You Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug can't get her partner off her mind.

**"I can't stop thinking about you."**

 

Ladybug stole a glance at her partner as they scanned the streets below from a roof. Ever since that last akuma attack, her mind felt fuzzy whenever it wandered to her black-clad partner as it often liked to do as of late. Of course she’d always liked Chat Noir, but she’d never _liked_ Chat Noir. For so long, her eyes had solely looked at the beautiful model on the billboard a few roofs over, but all of a sudden, she couldn’t get that blond mop standing next to her out of her brain.

She’d never really allowed herself to entertain the possibility before as they were partners and needed to stay focused on their jobs, but his dorky smile and silly puns brought a flush to her cheeks nowadays for a reason she wasn’t yet ready to admit to herself. But admitting it to herself didn’t stop it from happening. No, whether she liked it or not, she had feelings for Chat, and the more time they spent together, which was a lot, the more nervous she got around him. Which was silly because Chat was different from Adrien. Adrien was cool and suave, intelligent and well-mannered, the exact opposite of the goof at her side. And she’d never had issues speaking her mind to Chat because she always knew he’d respect her opinions. Being with Chat was easy, so why all of a sudden was it so hard to breathe?

“Is everything alright, m’lady? You’ve been quiet tonight,” Chat asked, ears drooping slightly in concern.

“I’m fine,” She lied, offering a small smile. _I just can’t stop thinking about you._

“Oh c’mon, Bug. What’s on your mind?” He prompted, nudging her slightly with his elbow.

“Just…a boy I like,” She said, choosing her words carefully.

“You mean I have a rival out there for your heart?” He gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his chest in mock-offence.

“Shocking, I know.” She bit her lip and averted her gaze.

“Well, I hope he realizes how lucky he is,” Chat said with a sincerity that grabbed her attention. His green sclera softened when he smiled at her, and before she could think better of it, she reached out and pulled him into her arms, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these and wanna see more, follow me on tumblr (purrincess-chat) and keep an eye out for when I reblog ask prompts then shoot me one with your favorite pairing! If you're shy, just send it to me on anon! :) I don't bite I promise, and I can write you a thing!


End file.
